


Chip Off the Old Block

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Jack looks to his father figure for guidance after he flees the bunker, but manages to summon both Castiel and Lucifer.





	Chip Off the Old Block

Jack ran, knowing he had to put as much distance as possible between himself and Sam, Dean and Castiel. Much as a part of him had wanted to believe Dean when he tried to tell him that Jack wasn’t evil, that they all had blood on their hands of people he shouldn’t have died, he couldn’t forget the things he’d overheard before when Dean had felt that he was beyond redemption, that he couldn’t be saved. Dean had been right then, he was right now, and probably even now he was trying to convince Sam and Castiel of that. There may have been good in his mother, but there was none in Jack. He’d killed someone who had done nothing wrong, he had to be evil, and he couldn’t be around anyone he cared about.

He’d managed to send himself to New York. This hadn’t been part of any plan, and he didn’t know where he would go next, just knew that he had to put as much distance between himself and the bunker as he could. So he walked the streets for a while, watching as the people around him talked happily about something called Thanksgiving, trying to come up with something, anything he could do next, anywhere he could be.

There was a bar. Dean always swore by beer, Jack remembered that. Maybe there was something in that, he thought as he decided to go in. The barman gave him a dirty look as he said “Yeah, yeah. Gonna need to see some ID, jackass.”

Jack just stared at him.

“If you’re 21, buddy, I’m President fucking Trump. Got any ID?”

He should have got hold of one of those IDs Sam and Dean used when they needed a fake ID. What were the names they used? “I’m Agent Page. FBI.”

“How old are you?” the barman asked.

“Six months, five days, ten hours.” Jack replied nervously.

“Think it’s time for this joker to leave, he’s had a few too many already.” The barman gestured towards two security guys, at which point Jack turned and ran. Maybe being around people hadn’t been such a good idea. If something had happened, Jack would have just been placing innocent people in danger. He’d thought about trying to find somewhere to stay, but maybe he shouldn’t do that either. He could cloak himself for now, make sure Sam and Dean, Castiel, or anyone else looking for him wouldn’t be able to find him, but he needed somewhere safe to stay in the long term. Ironic thing was, Sam, Dean and Castiel were probably best placed to help him with that and the bunker was probably the best place he could be.

But not yet. Not until he could be completely sure he could eradicate the evil from himself, could be around people and trust that he wouldn’t hurt anyone again.

What he needed was to fully understand himself. He knew his mother had been good; Castiel had talked a little of her and Sam had shown her that movie Kelly had made for him. But what he knew nothing of was his father’s family; he had known those stories in the book called the Bible were meant to be about his family, and yet they had meant nothing to him. Maybe what he needed was to understand more of the angel half of him, before he could fully understand his human half.

“Dad,” he whispered, as he had once whispered the name Castiel on hearing of his death. It had brought Castiel back to him then; maybe it would bring him back to him now. And maybe the other, the name that sparked a reaction in Sam’s eyes that Jack didn’t fully understand, the name he had seen written down: Lucifer.

“So I guess you were wrong,” the figure in front of him said to Castiel; Jack blinked as he realised that it had worked once again, he had successfully summoned both of his father figures. “The kid’s more of a chip off the old block than you told me he was.”

“Jack, listen to me. You don’t have to be like him,” Castiel pleaded. “You can still come back with me. We can come back to the bunker, go back to Sam and Dean, we can help you. You’re not evil; what happened was an accident, and everyone understands that.”

“Or you could come with me,” Lucifer said. “You’re part of me just as much as you are of your mother. You wanted to know more about me, and where you come from. I can teach you that. I can help you to be great, Jack, to fulfil your full potential, to get to know who you really are.”

Jack took a step towards his father….

To be continued...


End file.
